history_of_the_tablefandomcom-20200213-history
DND world history
So this is a gerneal summary and over view of the dnd worlds history for data on specific characters and places go to their pages. This is SUMMARY ONLY! The Dawn Age The dawn marks the beginning of the universe. In the beginning there was nothing. Then ideas formed and these ideas personfiied themselves and called themselves primordials. The first was Val-el primoridal lord of nothingness he pulled from nothingness the other primordials and the elements to which they were tied. Then from the swirling malestrom of chaos in which the elements continually created and destroyed each other the mighty primordials forged the prime material plane a place of beautiful and harmonious balance where all elements exsisted in peace moving in cycles. The primoridals saw it was beautiful and rejoiced at their creation. This attracted the gods beings similar to the primoridals yet different less tied to the elements and more to vague ideas and concepts such as philosophies. They too were filled with wonder as they walked this marvel of a creation, so impressed were they that they offered to fill it with the very best they could create. The mighty primordials who were titans to dwarf even the gods liked this idea and agreed to allow this. Thus the gods began their work filling this mystical place with things like love, justice, chaos, order, good ,evil, life, death, rage, light and dark. The work was challenging even for the gods they had to create the realm of death, the nether to provide a place for the dead to go and a realm of life called the fey wild to support the origin of life itself along with many other realms and planes but after each god had added their piece they all stood and marveled. After much celebrating and enjoyment of all the wonders the time came to decide what to do with it. The primoridals wished to smash it like a fantastic castle made of sand so that they might build again as is their way. The gods knew nothing of this custom and wished to preserve it as the crown jewel of creation as their realm was an ever expanding sea of stars where things were rarely destroyed. This disagreement started a feud known as the war of preservation when the Primoridals asserted their right as its original creators to destroy it whenever they chose. The war was savage. Primoridals had the raw might of the elements as their weapon and whatever they could fashion with unskilled hands. The gods had no such mighty weapon but were infinetly more finessful due to their complexity and created mighty weapons to aid in defeating the primordials allowing them to take some of their mastery of the elements. Casualtys sky rocketed on both sides and both sides were also crippled by infighting. The number of gods and primoridals had each dropped respectively from thousands to hundreds. The warring had nearly destroyed the material plane. What brought on peace though is invaders from another universe seeking to escape their collapsing reality came here after drilling a hole in reality with a shard of pure evil. This new and incomprehensible opponent forced both sides to sign a peace treaty. The agreement neither side could directly effect the material plane while both rested and tried to defeat this new opponent. Forced to face the death of friends and lovers as well as the terrible destruction unleased upon their beloved creation many gods chose to commit suicide sacrificing their energy to revitalize and restore the prime material plane, inadvertantly mixing their energy with the fallen primoridals. These new spirits who were tied to the prime material plane deeply, came to be called the primal spirits. Seeking balance in all things and the peace and preservation of all creatures on the plane they acted silently and with a greater might than anyone had ever seen. They enforced the treaty allowing neither side to visit the realm but rarely while checking the invaders who came to be called the aberations. This mixing of gods and primoridals had one other child a race no god or primoridal created, man. This wonderous moment was tempered though as the invaders shard of evil also fused with these energies and created what came to be known as demons and their home the abyss. The Mythic Age Scholors know very little of the mythic age. The idea of recording history is unfortunately rather recent. What we know of history was either told to us by the gods themselves, primal spirits or has recently been discovered by chance. We know only some of the mighty heores to have walked the realms during this time. We do know the major events were the distancing of the feywild and nether from this realm by the archfey, and the rise of the archfey themselves to positions to challenge or even rival gods, the rise of the lords of death to their infulential positions, we know several mortals ascended to godhood or divine status during this time, and finally the founding of the first kingdoms was done in this time period too. We know only that it was a time even more chaotic than now. The Current Age The world is an excting place filled with things to explore, conflicts to resolve, savage beauty and terrible wonder. HIstory is yet to be written as campaigns are completed the outcome will be recoreded here!